


Rhea's Morning Pleasures

by Venus_Celestina (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venus_Celestina
Summary: Rhea, is alone, with no one to satisfy her urges. This dire situation 'forces' the Archbishop to do something disgracefully. Well, 'forces' might not be an accurate term here, since taking care of her urges is a ritual to her at this point. A ritual she makes sure she follows every morning. This time, the ritual is spiced up by a maid watching the Holy Woman of Seiros going at it.
Kudos: 14





	Rhea's Morning Pleasures

_Yearning_

_Love_

_Lust_

_Pleasure_

These are the type of emotions Rhea, the Archbishop of Seiros wakes up with daily. Her lonely heart has to accept the fact, that every morning, she wakes up with no one by her side. Maybe it’s the secret she carries. Maybe it’s her position. Nevertheless, she always seems to drive everyone closes to her away.

_Loneliness_

_Sadness_

_Grief_

The massive window on her bedroom wall reflects sunbeams directly to Rhea’s face, forcing her to squint her eyes. With her head still in the pillow, she covers the sunbeams with her hand and sighs.

_“Lady Rhea, are you ready to get up yet?”_

Rhea turns her head towards a female voice. The voice belongs to a young woman in a black-and-white maid outfit. The maid in question had rather forgettable features, but Rhea always thought she was beautiful. The maid was always easy to recognize from her long blue hair and sizeable chest. Not as sizeable as Rhea’s, but still a remarkable size for a mortal woman.

Without responding to the maid, Rhea lifted her body up from her bed and stood up. Rhea never wore clothes when she slept, so her divine beauty was for all to see, in this case, for the sole maid to see. The Blue-haired Maid had seen Rhea naked before, but the goddess-like beauty of Rhea’s body always made her heart beat twice as fast.

_“Is it time for your daily ritual?”_

Rhea looked towards the maid. “Yes”, was her blunt answer.

_The Daily Ritual_

_Her way to satisfy her unanswered lust._

Despite being a holy woman, she still had sexual needs, just like anyone else. And since she had no one to satisfy them… as shameful it was… to _her…_ she had no choice, but to take care of them herself.

The maid left the room. After a minute or so, the maid returned with a pillow on her hands. On top of the pillow, was Rhea’s sacred object. Her favorite way to release that pent up lust she carried with her. Her ‘toy’. The object the maid was carrying on the pillow was Rhea’s enchanted sex toy. A rather lengthy glass dildo. Handcrafted to her by a talented glassblower. The length, the shape and all the engravings on it, were made personally for Rhea, one inch at the time. To make sure that the toy is perfect fit for Rhea’s most sacred place.

Rhea grabbed the toy from the maid’s pillow and turned it around in her hands. “It’s a shame that an Archbishop has to lower herself to do something like this”. Despite her words carrying a negative tone, Rhea had a slight smirk on her face. Disgraceful or not, the act of masturbation was pleasurable.

The maid lowered the pillow on the table and bowed.

_“I’ll leave you to it Lady Rhea.”_

Before maid was able to take more than two steps, Rhea stopped her in her tracks. “Ceres, please stay.” The maid stopped her steps and turned around to face Rhea.

_“A-as you wish Lady Rhea.”_

With a tint of red on her cheeks, the maid connected her hands together in front of her and silently waited Rhea to start her performance. This wasn’t the first time. Rhea had a habit of occasionally ‘spicing up’ her ritual by forcing her maids to watch her. Not that she forced them by threatening or blackmailing, but a mere maid couldn’t really disobey a direct order from the Archbishop herself.

Rhea had a kinky side. She really didn’t like to admit or even acknowledge it, but it was there. Nothing she could do about it. ‘It’s all for greater good’, she always said to herself. To her, pent up lust was something that needed to be taken care of, so it wouldn’t hinder her decision making. She always needed to be at 100% and being horny prevented that. But ‘I might as well enjoy it while a take care of it’, was her justification. Contradictory, not that Rhea cared about that though.

Rhea pulled a nearby chair under her and sat on it. Deliberately facing the maid. With a slight grin on her face, she locked her gaze with the maids own and spread her legs. The most holy ‘place’ in Seiros. Rhea’s most sacred part of her body. The Archbishops pussy…

The maid swallowed. The dirty thoughts started to fill her mind while she shamelessly stared at Rhea’s slightly wet slit. To add fuel to the fire, Rhea used her fingers to spread her lower-lips open, showing _everything._

_“L-Lady Rhea…”_

The maid was at her limit. Something as shameful as this was too much. Staring directly at the Rhea’s pussy got her light-headed.

Rhea opened her mouth slightly and soon, a long trail of spit started to drip towards her spread snatch.

_Obscene._

_Obscene._

_Obscene!_

_Obscene!!_

The maid had trouble believing what she saw. The Holy Goddess in front of her, was behaving like a whore.

Rhea started to run her sacred glass dildo across the lips of her pussy, making sure the spit lubes everything it needs to. A first moan. A slight moan escaped Rhea’s lips as the dildo grazed her clitoris. Without even noticing it, the maid was rubbing her thighs together in arousal. Whether she liked it or not, the lewd performance caused her body to react. Her breathing out of control, the obedient maid watched as her mistress masturbated.

_The best part._

Rhea’s lips curled into a slight smile as she prepared for what was to come. The feeling she would get when the toy entered her. She closed her eyes and pushed the toy inside her. Slowly, savoring every second of it. The insertion was accompanied by a long sensual moan. Once the toy was inside her, Rhea’s smile grew so wide that her teeth were clearly visible.

_Time to start._

With her other hand, Rhea started to rub her clit as the dildo went in and out of her, grazing her inner-walls in process. This is were the engravings came into the play. They were deliberately placed, so they would hit all of Rhea’s weak spots whenever she would use the toy. Quickly, Rhea started to succumb to the carnal pleasures and increased her pace. She only had one goal in her mind. The one blinding light. The moment when she would move to a completely new world. The climax. Her raison d'etre.

Her breathing grew heavy. Her moans started to turn more and more ragged. Every muscle in her body started to tense. The explosion was coming. She would feel it. “Yes, ahhh… yes!”, Rhea moaned as the speed of her hands reached their peak.

_The **real** best part._

The maid obediently watched as the Archbishop lost herself to the pleasure. A droplets of sweat ran down the Holy Woman’s breasts as her movements grew more and more violent and obscene.

Quickly, something started to build up in Rhea’s body. Something big. Something massive. Something amazing. It grew. Growing, growing, growing, growing! Until…

Suddenly, Rhea’s white teeth came visible as she gritted them as to withstanding something. Her eyes become slightly crocked and her hips lifted themselves from the chair. All the muscles in her body started to convulse. Rhea could feel her crotch cling to the glass toy inside her with all of its might. And to top it off… clear liquid started to drip to the floor. Some directly, some after dripping from Rhea’s thighs.

After her body freed her from the clutches of disgraceful pleasure, Rhea’s body fell limp and she collapsed against the chair. The glass toy came out Rhea’s pussy and fell to the floor. After her orgasm stopped Rhea sounded like she was able to breath for the first time in minutes. She desperately gasped for air and for a second it sounded like she was having a seizure.

For the first seconds, the room was silent. The maid just stared at Rhea with her mouth hanging slightly open. Soon, she remembered her job and quickly picked up the wet toy from the floor. When she realized she was holding a toy in her hand that was covered with Rhea’s holy juices, she almost passed out. But, like a good maid she was, she withstood her arousal and calmly placed toy back to the pillow and picked the pillow up.

_“So… Lady Rhea… now it’s time for your bath, correct?”_

“Y-yes, my dearest maid”, Rhea said while still sounding she was out of it. Rhea looked around the room with goofy smile on her face.

The maid bowed and left the room. Rhea still ‘sat’ on the chair and smiled.

_What a beautiful morning…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first fanfic ever! So, this probably isn't anything great, but I hope you'll find something you liked about this. 
> 
> Please, feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you want to, follow me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/celestina_venus)


End file.
